Maternidade
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Quando Mariah Wong se depara com uma calamidade natural, fruto de uma noite intensa a dois, a sua vida muda, drasticamente sigam-na nesta jornada. Também há um desafio que eu proponho no inicio da história, tentei escrever de maneira mais profissional, o que me foi difícil, espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: Gostaria de anunciar formalmente o desafio Ma!**

**O que é o desafio Ma pode o leitor se estar perguntar, ele que veio ler simplesmente este texto porque lhe pareceu interessante? Bem, se já passou um mês desde que eu publiquei esta história, então o desafio Ma era uma ideia finalizada.**

**Se ainda está no prazo eu explico, basicamente 2 das minhas personagens preferidas deste anime, Max e Mariah, tem nomes que começam por "Ma", há também Mariam, mas eu não me importo muito com ela.**

**Então, digo eu, tal como Anamateia antes de mim, decidi propor um desafio, basicamente escolhem uma personagem dessas 3 (cujos nomes começam por Ma) e escrevem algo com elas.**

**O prazo é de um mês , ou seja de hoje, a 8 de Agosto, de 2014, espero mesmo que participem.**

**Este é também um texto muito especial para mim esta vai ser minha primeira long fic de Beyblade. Inspirada por muitas outras histórias, tanto de autores profissionais, como de outros escritores de fanfics.**

**Creio realmente que, por mais tempo que demore, posso completar isto. O Retorno dura há 6 anos, e a sequela de uma história foi recentemente postada ao fim de 7 anos.**

**Pensei "Porque não tentar eu também?"**

**Sem mais delongas aqui está o projeto.**

**E sim, eu tentei fazer isto mais "profissional" por assim dizer, é muito diferente do meu estilo habitual e demora para caraças a escrever desta maneira. Digam-me se gostam, ou se devo regressar ao habitual  
**

**Apresento-vos.**

**Maternidade**

A rapariga conhecida formalmente por Mariah Wong andava pela sala nervosa. Pelo seu andar irrequieto, e a maneira como não conseguia parar, qualquer um conseguiria perceber que algo a incomodava. O seu coração estava pesado com dúvida, e alguma angústia. Ela estava sozinha em casa, o que era bom, ela certamente não quereria que o seu irmão, Lee, a visse nesse estado. Um relógio na parede contava os segundos. Sendo inteiramente eletrónico, o relógio não precisava de eletricidade, o que era excelente, considerando as condições precárias do estado de eletricidade na pequena aldeia. Falhas de energia eram frequentes, mas Mariah Wong pouco se importava com isso nesse momento, ela estava tão embrenhada nos seus pensamentos, que fluíam negros e densos, afogando-a nas suas preocupações, que nem sequer o tique taque do relógio ameaçava esse fluxo de pensamentos. E para a frente e para trás ela andava,

Pequenos murmúrios de desespero eram ouvidos pelas paredes da casa, embora não equipadas com o cérebro para desvendar o significado dessas palavras, as paredes, que eram as melhores ouvintes não lhe adivinhavam as respostas para a pergunta que ela repetia várias vezes ao minuto. A compreensão das palavras não era difícil, eram sempre as mesmas, repetidas como um mantra, mas as respostas à sua pergunta, que certamente ela esperava ouvir, não vinham.

"Que é que eu vou fazer, que é que eu vou fazer?"

Mariah Wong estava pois, desesperada.

O motivo era simples, e era essa a causa dos grandes papos arroxeados e escuros debaixo dos seus olhos, e do seu cabelo despenteado, metodicamente mais embaraçado pelas suas mãos quando elas, num gesto inconsciente, se lembravam de lhe ir à cabeça. Ela estava atrasada.

A ansiedade desse simples facto apertava-lhe o coração, e fazia-lhe as entranhas bloquearem, como se tivessem sido por cimento de secagem rápida. O sono, que talvez lhe acalmasse os pensamentos e lhe trouxesse algum descanso, não viera, e ela tinha o pressentimento que nunca mais iria dormir. A fria realização do que o seu atraso, agora perfazendo quase uma semana e meia, poderia significar, gelava-lhe todo o corpo. Só a sua mantra de questionamento e a atividade física de andar às voltas, a impedia de cair.

Memórias bem quentes, e que lhe traziam um leve rosar às bochechas, e vapor puramente imaginado às orelhas, que vinham acompanhadas do cheiro de suor e excitação, e de toques suaves, tinham agora outro significado para ela, um significado muito mais perturbador.

Ela esperara que o seu fluxo menstrual aparecesse, mas não aparecera, ela via-se agora confrontada com a possibilidade de a sua vida estar prestes a mudar.

Ray Kon era o nome do rapaz com quem ela partilhara os momentos de êxtase que lhe poderiam mudar a vida, e embora ela não se arrependesse do que tinha feito, não, pois eram momentos que ela esperara partilhar com ele durante toda a sua adolescência, o sonho tornado realidade ameaçara tornar-se num pesadelo. 

Ela olhou para a estranha e pálida compra que fizera, discretamente, o teste era suposto revelar-lhe se tinha no seu ventre o fruto dos momentos passado a dois com Ray, só tivera que urinar para lá. Depois da incerteza o resultado afigurara-se agora.

E ela tinha medo de olhar.

Puxando o ar para o interior dos seus pulmões como se se tentando acalmar, mas falhando, ela lentamente desviou os dedos dos olhos, esperando, desejando com todas as suas forças que o resultado fosse negativo, mas tendo, no seu coração, a certeza que não o seria. Para seu desespero o palpite do seu coração fora certeiro.

Estava grávida.

Pensamentos começara-lhe a cruzar a mente à velocidade da luz, imagens voando-lhe, viu barrigas grandes, choros, hospitais, gritos, rasgos, e bebés, viu Ray agarrando-lhe a mão, viu o seu irmão.

E tudo parou na imagem do seu irmão. Como iria explicar isto ao seu irmão? Que aos 20 anos estava grávida? Que toda a sua jovem vida de adulta seria agora consumida por um ser que necessitava dela para sobreviver?

E o que diria a Ray, o pai? Não era falta de confiança nele, mas Mariah não podia evitar um certo temor pelo futuro. E uma certa culpa também, fora ela que insistira em trazer sorrateiramente Ray para o seu quarto, fora ela que removera os seus artigos de vestuário e o convidara a juntar-se a ela na cama, fora ela que...

Um calor subiu de novo à cara dela.

O que ela tinha feito naquela altura não interessava, o que interessava agora era o que faria, para quê preocupar-se com a felicidade do passado? Se agora tinha que se debater com um futuro incerto? E ainda mais urgentemente, um presente inseguro?

Não poderia esconder isto das pessoas por muito tempo, mesmo que quisesse, os sinais do seu próprio corpo trairiam as suas fracas mentiras, mesmo que ela tentasse, o que, é que ela, Mariah Wong, iria fazer agora?


	2. Chapter 2

A jovem mulher de nome Mariah Wong imobilizou-se tal e qual como se petrificada pelos intensos olhares de medusas. Sentia-se, aliás, incapaz de qualquer deslocação, a comparação a cimento de secagem dura, que ameaçara endurecer-lhe as entranhas era apta, mas agora não eram apenas as suas entranhas, nas suas totalidade de mais d metros, era todo o seu corpo, cada minúscula veia, artéria, e cada órgão. Embora essa fosse apenas uma impossibilidade técnica, afinal, se tivesse sido endurecida e congelada por dentro, a sua morte em breve se seguiria, era assim que se sentia. O deambular pela sala, de um lado para o outro, da esquerda para a direita, havia parado totalmente. E ela podia jurar que podia ver a sua respiração, a condensar-se e a misturar-se com o ar mais quente.

Foi precisa toda a sua força de vontade para libertar o fôlego que ela nem sequer percebera estar a suster, o qual saiu quente, a uma temperatura normal, provando que a ilusão do congelamento dela mesmo e do ambiente à sua volta era apenas isso, um truque causado pelo seu cérebro, devido ao desorientamento. E desorientada era como ela mais se sentia, os primeiros sintomas de negação já se começavam a formar no seu cérebro. Mariah Wong era, afinal, humana, e não há nada mais poderoso num ser humano que a enorme e inconsciente vontade de negar aquilo que o coração não deseja. Mariah Wong, jovem adulta humana, não desejava esta criança que crescia agora no seu ventre. Fruto da sua intimidade com o seu amado, Ray Kon, ou não.

Um esforço cavalar, como se os seus ossos e músculos estivessem ainda a lutar contra a petrificação, foi preciso para ela se virar, levantou os olhos, olhando para a porta, e lembrando-se de respirar, puxando o ar pelo nariz e expirando-o pela boca, moveu-se. Tal como os primeiros passos de um jovem cervo, feitos minutos após o seu nascimento, o andar era lento, e o desequilíbrio era muito, o percurso de 30 segundos, que ela percorrera milhares e milhares de vezes, parecia-lhe agora uma maratona, cada passo como vários quilómetros, tanto lhe era a dificuldade, as suas pernas, em vez de se estenderem, avançando, e retraírem-se, dando lugar à outra perna, bamboleavam, quase a fazendo cair. Passos que aperfeiçoara ainda nem um ano tinha vinham agora com dificuldade, e ela espalmou a palma da sua mão contra a parede para se agarrar.

A fatiga, que antes não era notada por a preocupação e ansiedade se sobreporem, era agora a sua principal sensação, de súbito ela sentia-se cansada, e praticamente incapaz de se mover, parecendo ter todo o peso do mundo nos seus ombros. Desejava mais que tudo deitar-se, virar-se na posição oposta e meter-se na sua cama, mesmo se não conseguindo a bênção do sono, conseguindo uma réstia de descanso, de estar parada, mas tinha noção do que tinha que fazer, tinha que se mover e avisar, senão o seu irmão, e a sua família, pelo menos Ray, ele tinha que saber o que se passava. Ela motivou-se a si mesma dessa maneira. Tinham que discutir o seu futuro.

A enorme pressão que ela impusera sobre si mesma, pois fora ela que fizera todas aquelas - E Mariah interrompeu-se a si mesma antes dos pensamentos mais íntimos virem, não fossem eles distrai-la, permitindo que as suas pernas cedessem, deixando a gravidade atingi-la com a sua cruel e imperturbável força, o que a faria cair de cara. – Todas aquelas sensações, não ajudava muito, na verdade, o cansaço, fatiga, a ansiedade, o temer pelo futuro, e o facto de saber que tinha um ser, um humano ou humana, a crescer dentro dela, tornavam toda a espécie de perspetiva impossível.

Apesar do número de milhares de milhões de mulheres que, como ela, haviam sido afligidas pelas leis naturais da vida, e pelo seu objetivo (presumido) na grande cadeia de evolução, ela não conseguia evitar sentir-se como se o seu caso fosse seriamente grave, o que, se analisado com contexto e objetividade, não era realmente. Mas Mariah Wong, mulher, e muito provavelmente, futura mãe, não pensava com objetividade nesse momento, toda a objetividade, que pudesse afluir à superfície dos seus pensamentos, estava a tentar lutar contra as fortes correntes do medo, e do cansaço.

Após o que lhe pareceram horas, com a relatividade do tempo a instaurar-se nesse momento para ela, ela finalmente chegou à porta. Os seus desejos mais profundos, lidos do seu coração, ou do seu cérebro, eram que tudo se resolvesse, mas, visto que a vida é um drama, e num drama há sempre conflito, ela tinha uma vaga noção, que a perfurava como uma broca dos metais mais duros, que nem tudo seria simples, por mais que o desejasse, a resposta ao seu desejo, que tudo corresse bem era negativa, ainda havia muita tinta para escorrer na sua história, e as provações, cuja causa fora o seu ato não pensado, guiado apenas pela sua paixão, que ainda estavam para vir seriam complicadas.

A porta abriu-se, ao ela empurra-la com o seu ombro, demasiado cansada para mexer o braço e a abrir, felizmente que estava numa pequena aldeia provinciana, onde todos se confiavam o suficiente para não trancar as portas. A sua cara foi inundada pela luz do antigo deus do panteão grego hélio. Piscou, uma ou duas vezes, tentando que os seus olhos se adaptassem à claridade, e intensa luz, que iluminava tudo, desde os caminhos de terra, aos tijolos da casa, e madeira da porta que acabara de abrir. Não fazia ideia de onde estava Ray, já que, tirando os momentos em que ela o convidava a juntarem-se, faziam vidas independentes. Temia ter que subir elevações, caso o seu "amado", Ray, não estivesse na (pela maior parte) plana e reta aldeia.

A pouca comida que comera, essa apenas por obrigação a si mesma, ameaçava vir-lhe à boca, invertendo o seu processo de entrada, e um sabor amargo, a bile, já lá estava, queimando-lhe a garganta, e azedando-lhe a boca, os seus olhos, que embora passados vários minutos, ainda não se haviam habituado à claridade, estavam a piscar cada vez mais frequentemente, e a demorar cada vez mais tempo a abrirem-se. Ela queria descansar, mas era propulsionada por um pensamento que se tornara a sua nova mantra mental, "Continua em frente, continua em frente". Os pensamentos, que ecoavam na sua própria cabeça foram perdendo cada vez mais intensidade até estarem tão baixos como se vindos de um poço, e foi com pânico que percebeu que a sua força nas pernas estava a desaparecer, e que os seus olhos, que lutava para manter abertos, estavam a fechar-se, os seus pensamentos estavam a abrandar, como se enlameados, e ela pode ver que nem 10 metros havia avançado para fora de casa, quando sentiu-se desequilibrar. Fechou os olhos por instinto, temendo o pior, e sabendo que doeria, mas quando o seu corpo, arrastado pela gravidade, tocou o chão, já não estava consciente, e não sentiu nada.

A jovem conhecida como Mariah Wong, talvez pelo estresse extremo em que se envolvera, talvez pelo cansaço, estava agora sem nenhum pensamento consciente no seu corpo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray Kon era muita coisa, tanto física, o que estava à vista de todos os que olhavam, e provocava ares de espanto, admiração, ou inveja, que percorriam as pessoas, dando-lhes respostas físicas que variavam, como mentalmente. As várias características mentais que ele obtivera eram fruto de duas coisas, a sua educação, que lhe fora providenciada por famílias que tomaram piedade e caridade dele, depois da morte dos seus pais, morte de que não se lembrava mas que causava-lhe uma sensação de afundamento nas raras noites em que, posto na posição de divagação mental causada pelo escuro e vontade de dormir e os seus pensamentos . Pensamentos esses que eram muitas vezes tidos como vulgares e banais, o que se refletia no seu modo de agir algo inortodoxo, como alguns lhe chamariam, embora nunca à sua frente. Ray Kon fora na sua inocência, própria dos seus anos de dígitos únicos, uma pessoa feliz, alegre, e que tinha uma imunidade aos demónios de depressão e maleficências próprias do ser humano. Crescera no entanto, como é próprio de um ser humano, ou de qualquer criatura com uma consciência.

Com o crescimento a mente de Ray divagara para um único assunto, por mais superficial que fosse. Garotas, raparigas, mulheres, e membros distintos do sexo feminino, que se diferenciavam dele pelo seu corpo. Ray Kon fora, na sua adolescência, pouco mais que um personagem que seria dada como exemplo de livro escolar de uma satiríase (a versão masculina de uma ninfomaníaca), apesar do diagnóstico não ser oficial, as várias mulheres com quem tivera as relações, que se dizem indicadas para expressar amor, mas que no seu caso eram apenas casos, poderiam concordar.

Houvesse quem não o culpasse, afinal a adolescência é um período conturbado e difícil na vida de qualquer um, e se o método de Ray Kon, na altura apenas um macho adolescente, da espécie humana, para retirar algum desse estresse era apenas a partilha de seu "dote" com membros do sexo oposto, quem o poderia culpar? Talvez ninguém o culparia, e todos tomassem atenção à sua vida, se ele fosse apenas mais uma pessoa pouco notável num mundo de mais de sete mil milhões. A verdade é que ele não era, várias vezes fora reconhecido, e visto como um modelo a seguir, pais e mães viam suas filhas a terem paixões efémeras de criança nele, e os filhos a quererem ser como ele, e apenas se podiam lamentar. A lamentação de alguém que sabe que a sua tarefa de educar os jovens sucessores que haviam criado, se tornou muito mais difícil, pessoas não mudam realmente, e a fama de Ray Kon, macho humano, de que realmente recebia muita atenção, já era evidente, mesmo na adolescência.

Contrariando o parágrafo anterior, e tudo o que se esperava, Ray mudou, uma tarefa sobre-humana que é quase impossível. A razão para essa mudança fora de certa forma incerta, e durante alguns meses, no período que se seguiu à perceção de que ele mudara pelas pessoas, o caso fora discutido. Pais agradeceram aos céus a mudança, e Ray sentia-se bem consigo mesmo. Não revelando o motivo porque mudara de atitude.

Mas o motivo, qualquer que fosse, e o súbito respeito por todos os membros do sexo feminino, trouxeram um problema inesperado. Ray, na altura apenas um macho adolescente, não pensava muito no futuro, apenas tomando decisões baseando-se no que afetariam nos próximos momentos, uma característica infelizmente partilhada pela grande maioria da raça humana, ao menos nesses anos. Ele tinha que arranjar uma nova maneira de passar seu tempo, para além de tudo o que já fazia, e que lhe ocupava os dias. Ray Kon havia abandonado a sua pequena aldeia provinciana, localizada algures nas inúmeras formações rochosas da China, e um senso de nostalgia e saudades, não só da suas características geográficas, como das pessoas, acabou por o trazer de volta.

Muita coisa havia mudado, o tempo, mesmo que flua a uma velocidade pouca, tem tendência a alterar tudo rapidamente, e os poucos anos que se afastara, haviam trazido alterações. Para Ray Kon, agora a entrar na idade legal da vida adulta, a pequena aldeia, mesmo que não alterada em termos geográficos, e mesmo parada no tempo em relação ao vago cheiro de que se lembrava, e muitos dos mesmos sons, pontuados por silêncios ocasionais, estava diferente. A maior diferença era o que dava vida à aldeia, as pessoas. Amigos que não se lembrava serem tão altos, e vozes que podia jurar não terem o timbre da maturidade, estavam presentes, a juventude, relativa, dos adultos de que se lembrava, e as suas peles maioritariamente imaculadas, estavam agora desfeitas pela erosão temporal, haviam rugas, e pés de corvos. Veias sobressaiam, e as faces eram mais definidas, mesmo que a sua principal definição fosse a elasticidade a diminuir.

Para Ray os poucos anos que estivera fora tinham sido ampliados a mil, ao deparar-se com o cenário.

Mas nem todas as mudanças, que o tempo causara à pequena aldeia, perdida no meio das montanhas, haviam sido negativas. O que fora outrora uma pré adolescente, pela qual Ray havia nutrido carinho, era agora uma mulher. Em todos os sentidos da palavra. Ray Kon, não um adolescente, mas já um belo e equilibrado jovem adulto, estava fascinado. O amor quase fraternal, de quem passara infâncias e anos de único digito juntos, estava a ser substituído, o seu coração que era percorrido pelo sangue, foi percorrido por uma coisa diferente, não tão importante biologicamente, mas muito mais vital para o ser humano moderno, um sentimento que ele nunca esperara ter pela irmã do seu melhor amigo. A apreensão do que o seu melhor amigo lhe faria, se ele alguma vez tivesse algum pensamento carnal pela criança que segurara nos braços estava claramente presente mas Mariah Wong não era mais uma criança, e o sentimento que Ray Kon agora tinha não conseguir ser evitado. Na verdade sempre que o tentara suprimir, falhava, como um segredo obscuro, ou uma traição, o seu sentimento mais obscuro (embora não para ele, que era o que o tentava obscurecer), voltava sempre à tona. O pior para ele é que, por mais discreto que fosse no seu dia a dia, o mero facto da sua rotina ser automática, dava espaço ao seu cérebro para se libertar da tarefa em mão, e para pensar na jovem mulher. Deixando-o a ter que explicar a toda a gente (especialmente ao seu melhor amigo, Lee) no que exatamente estava a pensar, para corar assim.

Toda a gente pensava que era nos assuntos que o assombraram na adolescência, mas Ray Kon preferia isso a que adivinhassem no que ele pensava realmente.

Por fim tomou uma decisão, que poderia alterar todo o seu futuro, e mudar a face da pequena aldeia para sempre, decidiu não esconder mais o que sentia, a fase de cortejo iria começar...


	4. Chapter 4

Por mera fortuna, ou por acaso, em todos os seus momentos de intimidade, mesmo tendo o descuro de não usar proteção em momento algum, devido à fraca desculpa do quão melhor seria sentir pele sobre pele, Ray Kon, na altura um adolescente, conseguira evitar toda e qualquer possibilidade de gravidez. Gravidezes indesejadas não estavam nos seus planos, como indicado pelo nome, "indesejadas" significando não desejadas. E a sua boa fortuna de as conseguir evitar havia-se-lhe habituado. Tanto que, depois de todo cortejo, naquela noite, em que Mariah se entregou a ele, nenhum dos dois se lembrou de usar os vários métodos contracetivos.

Os momentos íntimos a dois haviam sido o resultado de um cortejo, que ele planeara, não poderia usar as já sobre usadas linhas de engate que usava para agarrar alguns momentos de prazer, não, importava-se realmente com Mariah mais do que com o seu possível prazer. Na altura, na infância de inocência e brincadeiras, ele podia jurar que ela tivera uma paixão por ele, o pensamento, recordado no presente, trazia-lhe a mais minúscula esperança, que contra todas as hipóteses afastava a verdadeira e possível hipótese da paixão de Mariah, que na altura tinha menos de dez anos de idade, ter sido apenas isso, uma paixão, efémera, e esquecida há muito, ou enterrada em sentimentos de traição, e rancor, depois do seu afastamento da provinciana aldeia perdida na China.

As hipóteses, por mais ínfimas que fossem, tinham sempre aquela percentagem de chance e, apesar da vida ser um drama, até os mais azarados tem uma folga de vez em quanto, Ray tinha sido sorrido pela fortuna, como se, depois da morte de seus pais, a coisa que mais dor lhe causara, mesmo que não se lembrasse muito dos detalhes, ele tivesse sofrido o suficiente. A Metafisica tem destas coisas, há aqueles que são favorecidos e, na questão do amor, Ray Kon, jovem adulto, tinha sido certamente favorecido.

Mariah, mesmo que guardasse-o bem no seu coração, ainda sentia o sentimento de amor, que guardava no seu coração desde criança. Com o tempo claro, esse sentimento, capaz de mover tudo, moldara-se aos seus desejos, que tal como Mariah Wong, jovem humana, cresciam, e tornavam-se mais maturos . Ao florescer, como uma flor, os seus sistemas reprodutivos, e hormónicos entravam em expansão, e ela via-se a si mesma desejando, mais do que apenas as várias inocências de quem não compreende o mundo. Os seus desejos, físicos, que poderiam ser classificados de uma fome, embora não por comida, tinham-lhe causado solidão. O sentimento de estar só, mesmo tendo família e amigos por perto, poderia ser classificado de pouco realista, mas que é a solidão senão a saudade? E Mariah Wong, jovem adolescente, sentia falta de Ray Kon.

Aquando do seu regresso à perdida aldeia, Ray, que vira o tempo a alterar tudo, e perdera vários acontecimentos, que haviam mudado toda a face da aldeia, estava agora disposto a fazer de tudo para não perder também, na mudança do tempo, a hipótese de ter tempo a sós com Mariah. Na verdade, não era só tempo a sós que ele queria com ela, ele queria muito mais, como um homem saciando uma sede, ele queria, acima de tudo, parar o sentimento de necessidade no seu corpo, e se a única maneira de satisfazer esse sentimento fosse através de uma relação intensa e duradora com Mariah Wong, jovem adulta, então que assim fosse.

Mas Ray Kon, não importando o que pudesse parecer, não era egoísta, ele não esperava apenas satisfazer os seus desejos, que lhe consumiam como fogo consome materiais inflamáveis, ele queria também fazer Mariah feliz. Esta era uma mudança para ele, antes, todos os seus momentos de partilha intima, eram mais para o seu próprio prazer. Ele era um amante que só satisfazia as suas necessidades, e se no processo, as suas acompanhantes nessa dança de paixão, também conseguissem prazer, isso era ótimo, mas se não, ele não se culpava ou ficava com muitos remorsos. Com Mariah, irmã do seu melhor amigo, era diferente no entanto.

Quão peculiar é este sentimento que é como um contentamento, paralelamente descontente? Bastante peculiar, Ray Kon já havia mudado a sua atitude perante as mulheres, mas, com este novo sentimento, ele percebeu algo, algo realmente diferente. Essa diferença veio-lhe como uma surpresa, ele que nunca tinha pensado realmente disso, ele percebeu porque razão se diz que a união de duas pessoas, fisicamente, é a maior expressão de amor por essa mesma pessoa. Não tinha sido sem esforço, mas ele conseguira o que desejara com Mariah.

Na altura ele, como em todas as vezes, não pensara em proteção, e Mariah, nada experienciada com este tipo de coisas, também não percebeu o risco em que se colocavam. Ray, depois da experiência, não pensara duas vezes no que fizera, espalhar o seu sinal de prazer máximo dentro dela, já o fizera várias vezes afinal. Mariah não percebeu em que altura do mês estava, nem seguia ardentemente o seu ciclo, afinal, não planeara fazer este tipo de coisa, até Ray voltar, e quando, no impulso do momento, ela o convidara, não parou para olhar para um calendário, isso mataria o ambiente.

As consequências aproximavam-se já nessa altura a uma velocidade estonteante, e nenhum se havia percebido disso. Ray gozava da sua ignorância, e da sua liberdade total, Mariah começou-se a preocupar após determinado momento, mas trazer as preocupações a Ray? Isso era ridículo, precisava de provas, de confirmar as suas suspeitas, antes de ir a correr e preocupar Ray.

Ray estava ocupado com a sua rotina, a pensar em Mariah, mais uma vez, não fosse ele estar apaixonado, e esse tipo de pensamento povoar-lhe os pensamentos, como benéficos conceitos que se repetiam tantas vezes na mente de Ray Kon que não se podiam contar,

E depois a noticia veio, os pensamentos agradáveis e relacionados com a mulher, foram substituídos por rios escuros de maus pensamentos e ansiedade. Tinham encontrado Mariah, a sua Mariah, inconsciente, a apenas alguns metros em frente a sua casa. Onde quereria ir, ou quem ia ver era incerto, mas a falta de consciência da jovem, aliado à sua face, que denotava uma expressão de urgência e pânico, algo estava errado. Que ela não dormia ou descansava era de conhecimento de Ray, mas o motivo, qualquer ele que fosse, era-lhe desconhecido.

Ele abandonou a tarefa que estava a fazer, deixando as suas ferramentas de trabalho caírem e afundarem-se na terra, puxadas pela gravidade, correndo o mais depressa possível.

A sua mente corria em automático imaginando todos os piores cenários possíveis, atacantes desconhecidos, doenças tropicais, ataques de animais! A sua mente conjurou milhares de hipóteses, mas não se aproximou da única verdadeira resposta, nem ele podia imaginar, aliás, que o seu ato de descuido, a havia enfraquecido.

Mas fosse o que fosse, e Ray não sabia o que era, apesar de desejar, mais do que alguma vez desejara algo, que fosse algo não grave, Ray estaria lá para ela. Quando ela acordasse da malicia da falta de consciência, veria a cara dele.

Disso estava seguro.


End file.
